Emergency rescue watercraft include inflatable water rescue sled that is fully inflatable, it is lightweight and portable, both inflated and deflated. It is easy to be paddled, pulled by hand, or towed by a jet ski, boat or small hovercraft. The flat bottom makes it exceptionally stable and suitable for use in very shallow water (from only 2″), making it perfect for help in flood rescue.
Jet skis have been used for water rescue and can be used in combination with a rescue sled pulled by the jet ski as described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,376,181. The rescue sleds are designed for ocean, swiftwater and ice rescue where a towed board is essential. A problem with use of a jet ski for emergency water rescue is the time required to move the jet ski to the water's edge, then push the jet ski far enough out to start the motor.
The most commonly used emergency rescue watercraft is the rescue board that has a design similar to a surfboard. Rescue boards are designed for use by lifeguards and have a length suitable for supporting the lifeguard and the person being rescued. These boards often feature bright distinctive “Rescue” colors, big soft easy grab handles, and a flexible center fin. The rescue board has great flotation for fast paddling in water emergency situations. While the rescue board is a low cost solution, a problem with the water rescue board is the time required for the lifeguard to paddle to the victim, often wasting precious time.
Relevant prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,329 which describes a powered surfboard with a maximum thickness of three inches or less and no protruding parts other than fins extending from a rear, bottom portion of the surfboard. The motorized surfboard is configured to perform in substantially the same manner as a traditional surfboard and is unaffected by the presence of a motor other than the improved performance by the thrust provided. Further provided is a motorized surfboard configured with an electric motor of the type used in toy boats and planes. The motor may be controlled by signals from a throttle embedded in the surfboard and which may be hand controlled by a rider of the surfboard. The propulsion system includes a battery powered pump and impellers to provide thrust to move the board through the water. Prior art related to the '329 patent include, but are not limited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,731,555; 7,993,178; and 8,480,447 and Pub. 2016/0068239.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,728 describes a surfboard which is convertible from unpowered to motorized condition by the selective movement of a motor mounted in the elongated buoyant float member. Hand grip elements and a windshield are detachably connectable to the float member for use by the surfboard rider in a prone position during motorized operation.
Another motorized surfboard is U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,166 which describes a power-driven surfboard, with a D.C. power supply connected between a motor and a pressure-controlled power switch, which is controlled by a pressure board mounted on the top face to drive the motor to operate, and a propeller connected to the motor through a transmission shaft. Once the pressure board is stepped on, the DC power supply is connected to provide the motor with necessary working voltage so as to drive the propeller to propel the surfboard to move forward on water surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,560 describes motorized surfboard device for propelling a surfboard having a user through water. A motor housing is attached to the bottom surface of the board. A drive motor is positioned in the housing, a propeller is mechanically coupled to the drive motor and a power supply is coupled to the drive motor and positioned in the motor housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,634 describes a motorized surfboard that can be ridden by a rider which includes a motor and a rotatable propeller, and a control apparatus having at least one of a foot-controlled switch, a hand-operated and controlled steering column, and a hand controlled switch. The control apparatus controlling at least one of on/off operation of the motor and variable speed of the motor.
Other patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,142,840; 6,568,340; 6,901,872; and U.S. Patent Pub. 2003/0167991.